The Pet
by Hatsubloo93
Summary: Altair finds a eastern imperial eagle fledgling and hides it in Malik's bureau, keeping it a secret from him for a few weeks. When he leaves for a mission one day, Malik finds out what he's hiding and decides to confront him for it when he comes back. AltMal Prompt. OOCness.


**There is no excuse for why I have taken so long for uploading this prompt. I'm sorry, Hack Generation, I hope you can forgive me. I was hoping this would come out short, but it turned out longer than I thought. And because of school, I haven't had any time, nor the motivation to work on this properly. I keep feeling like I'm not entirely happy with it but I tried. Anyways, enjoy my shitty and terrible writing. Notice how its being uploaded on christmas day? Think of it as a christmas present, even though it was unintentional. Again I kept you waiting for so long, I'm so sorry!**

** I still hope you like it and have a great holiday and a Happy New Year, kiddo :) Let me know what you think, k? If you have anymore requests, I'll put it on the list for the future.**

* * *

><p>It had to have been pure luck for Altair to keep this going for as long as he has. So far he hasn't garnered any suspicion from the other assassins over what he's been up to for the past week, which did good at putting him more at ease. But all it really takes is one slip up, just one careless mistake and it'll all be over. If anyone knew about this, Altair wouldn't hear the end of it. So he can't allow that to ever happen.<p>

Hiding out in one of the spare rooms of the bureau, which was used solely for the purpose of housing the brothers, Altair was sitting on the floor alongside the bed, holding onto an old crate small enough to rest over his crossed legs. And laid within the confines of the crate, was a precious baby eagle.

He began marveling at the sight of it, as it sqeaks loudly, hobbling about contently in its make shift nest that Altair constructed out of piles of leaves. A smirk tugged at Altair's chapped lips, feeling quite proud of himself. While he did lack the experience, he sees that his determination to nurture this magnificent bird was actually paying off. He can only imagine the day when it'll be a true hunter. A graceful assassin. He can't wait to see that.

With his callous fingers stroking the eaglet's head gently, Altair spoke in a soft tone, "Hush, little one. You wouldn't want the cripple to hear you now." He kept glancing at the door just across the room, hoping that the sounds haven't permeated through the walls to cause a disturbance. Few days ago, Altair can remember when it barely emitted any sound at all; it was still weak at the time he found it, making it easier for him to hide the bird out of sight; but now this was going to prove to be a concern.

Altair knows this won't last forever. He can try to keep distancing Malik from this room, keep him away from ear shot as long as he can, but it was still very risky. It's only a matter of time before Malik starts complaining about the noises, and it'll only get worse when the eagle gets bigger.

The best solution would be to relocate the chick, maybe find it a new nest to leave for an adult eagle to care for it as its own. That was originally Altair's plan at the start, but he did not have any luck thus far; there aren't any available nests near or within the perimeter of the city, despite his best efforts. And it wasn't exactly safe to carry it around everywhere with him; that's mainly the reason he doesn't want to take it far from the bureau just yet. Though he wasn't one to ever quit. The only good side to this, besides himself, was that Malik was the only person here, and no other assassins have come by in a while. So that gives him even less to worry about.

Altair grabs an worn out cloth from the bed, to drape it over the box as a way to conceal the bird, and pushes it back into the wedge between the bed and the wall. He quickly gets back to his feet, and scurries from room, making sure to shut the door behind him. Things will go his way in the end, he is confident about that.

* * *

><p>Malik didn't know what to think of this...<p>

He's taken into account how strange Altair has been acting as of lately; his tense body language, the way he seemed anxious when he spoke. Malik had considered that something seriously wrong with the novice, or he was beginning to lose his sanity which would be the result of the intense heat that Jerusalem undergoes on a daily basis. He's trusting to go with the latter on this one, because at least this makes more logical sense in a way Malik can understand.

The problem had started two weeks ago when Altair decided to devote most of his time in the bureau; that would mean he would frequently avoid his current mission just to check if everything was okay here. He'd earn a good scolding from Malik every now and then, telling him to be focused more on the task at hand. But sometimes Altair would disregard it, which irritated Malik even further. They would argue over it for a few minutes, then Altair would bring up the same excuses so he could stay longer and help out in any way, insisting that it would "make things easier" for the Dai.

Malik, by now, would have expected this whenever they fought, so it isn't much of a surprise to him anymore. But what did manage to throw him off completely was his desperation to stay. It wasn't like him at all. In fact, he's quite the opposite.

So how was Malik suppose to respond to such a request? Well the thing was, he didn't. It's not like it mattered anyways, Malik didn't have any say in it whatsoever. Altair proceeded to do as he pleased like he always has, taking it upon himself to assist Malik in anything he needed to get done around here. It wasn't that hard to understand that Malik clearly didn't need the help, nor was he incapable; he's used to doing most of the chores in the bureau, even if some of it was challenging for him because of his disability. But when he wasn't allowed to lift a finger with Altair ready to jump to his feet at any given moment, it was starting to become quite bothersome. However; he cannot complain too much for it does turn out he requires Altair in some ways; such as: carrying heavier items which you needed two arms for, handling a bundle of scrolls and books or fetching an ink bottle on a shelf that was too high up to reach. Those were a few things that was appreciated.

Regardless, Malik can't help but be a little suspicious of it. This was a problematic dilemma he can't seem to wrap his head around, no matter how hard he tries. Not that he's implying that it is entirely a bad thing, as there was nothing wrong with being a little too helpful, but what Altair is doing is really excessive, it's crazy. There's got to be a reason why he's doing all this, right? If so, why is he doing this?

* * *

><p>Upon stopping at the entrance way, Altair saw that Malik was trying to select a book from the shelf just behind his desk, but not even attempting to make any movement to draw out any of them. He appeared to be blankly staring at nothing. Perhaps he is distracted? Altair could only assume so. This was his chance to sneak out without being continues to stroll on quietly, rolling his cowl over his head. "Altair." The sound of his name being spoken caused him to halt. "You're still here? I had thought you left already."<p>

Altair silently cursed before he glances over to Malik, meeting his questioning gaze, and sees that he has a book in his hand. "I...I was just about to head out." Altair says, trying to act casual. He needs to remain that way to ward off any suspicion. "I just needed to take care of a few things before I left."

"Things like what? I don't have anything left for you to do here for the moment."

"Um...I was..." Altair needed to come up with an excuse and fast. "Reorganizing and all that stuff. You know."

Malik seemed vexed with that statement, shaking his head, "Well, if you're done procrastinating, I suggest you hurry up and gather you information. Our brothers aren't going to wait around for you all day."

"I know this." Altair said with a serious tone. "There's no need for the attitude."

Malik had placed the book open beside his map, getting started with his readings, "Get to it then. You've dawdled here long enough as it is, novice."

Turning around, Altair just uttered, "As you wish, Dai. I won't be long," but Malik pretended to ignore him, giving Altair a sense of relief, and he began to head off for the exit. He climbs up the wall, and out of the bureau in no time. Already jumping to the nearest building, Altair reminded himself that he should make his meetings with the informants short. He can't stay away from the eagle for too long. Hopefully, Malik keeps himself busy with his work and doesn't wonder off.

* * *

><p>Malik persisted in being absorbed with all his sketchings just to keep his mind off Altair, although it did little to help, it also hindered him from losing track of time. It was only because his ink pot was scarcely running low that he was struck with realization how late it was; many hours may have passed already. As Malik takes a moment to inspect his half completed map, he knows he wouldn't have enough ink to finish it. Such an inconvenience.<p>

Malik made a mental note of running to the market later on today to get more. But then he considered the option of saving himself the hassle knowing he could always have Altair fetch it for him when he gets back. Speaking of which, it's been a while since he's been gone. It was baffling to Malik as he was assured Altair would come dashing into the room in a routinely manner like he had previously, but not this time unfortunately. Damn it all. It was Malik's mistake for not telling him before he left. And there's no telling how long he will take.

Before making a trip to the market though, Malik just remembered to check in the supply closet to see if there was possibly anything stored away he could use. So he takes the initiative to leave from his desk to do just that. He explores through the rough exterior halls, passing only a couple doors leading to the end where the closet was. Suddenly he was alarmed by a strange noise coming out of nowhere.

What was that?

He remained silent, heedful of his surroundings as he hears it again, this time for certain it wasn't his imagination. It did sound familiar, like a high pitched cry from a nestlings of birds. This was not uncommon in Jerusalem; a pigeon would usually construct a nest somewhere on the rooftops, but there aren't any nests nearby the bureau as far as Malik is aware of. And this sounds oddly closer than that; almost like it was coming from inside the building itself.

Now filled with curiosity, he strives to find the source of the noise, pacing a few steps backwards up until he came to a stop at a particular door. He listens again, hearing it better and a bit louder. There's no question about it. It was coming from this room.

Without another moments hesitation, he grips the handle to push it forward, and swung the door wide open. He treads into the dark room, allowing his eyes to adjust as he begins to investigate the area. He needed to keep his eyes open for anything that would seem out of place. So far, he sees nothing, except he hears the loud sqeaks filling the room, making him inclined to look thoroughly. Malik finally came across a crate that was hidden in the gap between the bedside and the wall. He crouched down, being inquisitive to study it further. Slowly, he reaches for the fabric on top of it, tugging it off to reveal what was inside, and what he found, was exactly what he had expected. It was only a baby bird. But it wasn't just any kind of bird, it was a newborn eagle. It annoyingly made that squeak as it did before, wobbling helplessly in exposure.

How did this little guy end up here? More importantly, how did Malik not notice this before? It's beady black eyes were looking back at him, it's white feathers ruffled from being stuffed in a small box for a long time. At the very least, it had to be almost two and a half weeks old; that's barely half a month. If there were eagles inhabiting the bureau for that long period of time, then Malik would have known about it for sure. That could only mean one thing, someone was hiding it.

Malik began to wonder if those young novices that came to his bureau four days ago snuck it in without him knowing. They are young and naive, so it is a possibility that they would want to keep it as a pet, but at the same time, it's very unlikely; they all have their priorities elsewhere that requires them away from Jerusalem, and it's been a few days, so they couldn't have time to care for the chick. The only other person Malik could think of would be Altair.

It was a strange thought...The fact that Altair was behind this would no doubt make Malik skeptical, as he knew the man too well; he would never think that Altair was that kind of person; not in a million years. It just wasn't his style.

The baby eagle whimpered and flapped its undeveloped wings to get Malik's attention. Boy, did it work. Scooping it into his arm, Malik attempts to appease the poor thing, holding it close to his chest so it could nuzzle in his warmth. He'll be honest when he thought it was kinda cute.

Malik could try to reason with this as much as he wanted, believe it's all a misunderstanding and that Altair had absolutely nothing to do with this, but he can't deny the facts presented in front of him. This at least sheds some light on why Altair's been so weird lately. And here Malik thought he just wanted to spend more time with him. Such a novice.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

><p>After successfully acquiring all the information needed, Altair hastily ran across the rooftops, heading for the bureau; from there he can get Malik's approval to move onto the next step of assassinating his target. He's glad to be done with those exhausting requests those insufferable informants had him do; especially that one guy Altair was certain would never shut up. But now that that's out of the way, he can see his little eagle again.<p>

He drops in through the entrance silently, removing his cowl as he begins to walk straight to the next room. But suddenly he froze midway in the door frame when he spots Malik just standing at the front of his desk, cradling in his forearm the white little fuzzball he was so eager to see, sleeping soundly. As soon as Malik noticed him, he instantly smiled. Altair was completely unprepared for this confrontation, and his mortified expression easily gave him away. "Safety and peace...Brother." Malik said.

To which Altair tries to compose himself as he responds, "Ah, uh...To you as well, Malik...Erm, wh-what is that you have there?"

"That's what I would like to know." Malik begins to narrow his eyes, smile fading away, "Care to explain why you thought it was a good idea to harbor a wild animal in my bureau?!"

"I- I didn't want...I mean, I don't-" Altair starts to panic, unable to think of what to say. Not that Malik would let him finish.

"Did you honestly think you could get away with this? Do you take me as a fool thinking I wouldn't find out?!" He scolds him, almost forgetting about the bird he was holding close to his body.

Lowering his gaze, Altair tries to avoid making eye contact as he says, "No. I would never think of you as such."

What was with that look? He almost seemed like a child guilty of doing something wrong. "Where did you get this?"

"I-I found it." Altair muttered.

"Pardon? You have to speak up, novice."

Altair suddenly glowered, "I said I found it, okay?"

Settling with an answer like that wasn't helping to convince Malik, "That's it? You just found it out of nowhere?"

"I didn't snatch it from a nest, if that's what you're thinking. I rescued it from a fallen over tree while I was riding to Jerusalem." Altair was quick to point out, "It was the only one alive. So...I decided to take it."

When Malik looked over the baby eagle, he was intrigued with its healthy condition, a good sign that its on its way to becoming full fledged. He then walks over to Altair, handing it over to him, which he did with great caution as to not to disturb it. "Be honest with me, Altair. Did someone force you to do this?"

"I-I...I'm-" Altar frowned, finding it a lot harder to speak the truth. "N-No. No one else knows about this."

"Then why hide it from me?"

At first Altair almost didn't want to say anything for fear that Malik would just out right laugh at him. But he knew as much that he couldn't stay in silence either. "I-I had my reasons."

"But I don't understand. Why would you..." Malik hadn't missed the subtle glances Altair sent his way, and a tint of red was beginning to spread across his face; barely noticeable, but it was definitely there. "Were you too embarrassed? Is that it?" At this point, Altair refused to speak any further. And this only caused Malik to snicker.

Altair scowls at he looks back up at him, "Don't laugh!"

"So the great, Altair Ibn La' ahad, is scared to let people know he's a big softie. Who would've thought." Malik became rather smug, placing his hand on his hip.

"Damn it, Malik. This is exactly why I didn't want to say anything before. I knew you would react this way." Altair turns his back on him, walking away into the other room.

Malik's mood changes drastically as he follows after him. "Since when have you ever cared about what others think of you? Huh? You never let that bother you before."

The taller man stops in the middle of the room, and Malik can hear him make a deep sigh. "It's not just anyone. It's...It's mostly you." Malik just stared at him confused. "The things that you say always mattered to me, whether you meant it or not. I'm rarely the sentimental type when it comes to things like this; as an assassin, a killer, it's a sign of weakness. With a reputation like mine, I had to do whatever it takes to keep this a secret; otherwise, people won't respect me, thinking I'm a joke, then...You'd think I'm a joke." For a moment, Malik genuinely thought about this. Altair was actually being serious this time, seeing as he is so distressed over trivial things such as this. Sure, Malik was poking fun at him, but he didn't mean it, and he sure as hell didn't think Altair would take offence to it. It was a bit absurd, quite honestly.

"Don't be stupid."

Altair raised a brow, glancing over to Malik as he steps closer "Excuse me?"

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up for. The way I see it, you saved a life. It doesn't make you weak or the laughingstock of the whole damn brotherhood for that matter. There's nothing wrong with having a little compassion for others, especially if it is something so puny and delicate that would be considered insignificant. What you did is...Actually very sweet." Was that a compliment? Because that sounded like a compliment. Altair doesn't hear it nearly as often as he would like. "It won't make me think of you any less for it." Malik continued. "You'll always be the same idiotic novice in my eyes, so what do you have to worry about."

"Thanks...I suppose." Altair said.

"Try being a little more grateful, Altair. I'm normally not this generous."

"So what? Are you saying you're fine with this?"

"You can keep it here if you like, I won't speak of this to anyone. Just so long as you promise never to bring another wild animal to my bureau again."

Altair made a subtle grin, "That's all I wanted."

"Good. It'll be our responsibility, then." Malik now stood beside Altair, with his hand extending to delicately touch the little eagle's feathers.

This declaration took Altair by surprise, that and the sudden closeness between them, "Oh, so it's 'ours' you say?"

"Well, I can't exactly let you raise it alone; especially when you'll be too preoccupied with all your missions. Someone has to watch over it."

"You seem to be getting attached."

Malik quickly retracted his hand, "Don't get the wrong idea. By the time it's fully grown, I want it out of my bureau." He responded in assertion.

Altair, of course knew that was such a damn lie, and just rolled his eyes, "Hm. Well, it only takes another month or two before it's ready to leave the nest. So you may very well get your wish soon enough." Altair said, as he turns to gaze at Malik "But now that this little guy is officially staying here, he's going to need a mother."

Malik took notice of the desirable look in Altair's eyes, their faces just inches away from each other, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Altair leans forward, locking their lips together. It was meant to be a quick peck, then he reels back to see Malik blushing a deep shade of red. "I think you already know. Mommy."

"Novice," Malik smiles shyly.

* * *

><p><strong>K...Now that this is done, I can work on other requests. But I still have current stories to do, and a new one coming soon(I'll share details later.) <strong>


End file.
